Nicktoons: ALL-STAR RACING
Nicktoons: ALL-STAR RACING,is a 2012 racing video game created by Wario Inc. It is a crossover racing game,and features Regular Nicktoons,and a few Fan Nicktoons. Gameplay The game,plays like Mario Kart. Players use items and comical weapons to get in the lead. A special feature in this game,is Signature Moves,in which a character preforms a specific action,like Y-Guy using Letter Attacks to destroy other racers,or SpongeBob riding a Queen Jellyfish over other riders. Each racing machine has a type. Kart,Bike/Motorcycle,and biplane/hovercraft. Each class has a downside,but the Kart is the safest,because it has no upside or downside. Karts are usually the most common,with a rare hovercraft or bike. The game supports up to 18 players online,and 8 local. There are these modes,Grand Prix,Single Race,Multiplayer,Battle,and Mission Mode. The currency used in this game are Kart Koins,which allow you to buy music,tracks,characters,karts and more. Grand Prix The Grand Prix,is a continuous race,where the player races 4 tracks. The winning positions are 1-3,and losing positions are 4-8. This mode comes in three types,N00B,Nicktoon,SpongeBob style. These are versions of easy,medium,and hard. The cups are the Snail Cup,the Fanon Cup,the Nicktoon Cup,and the Star Cup. Single Race Single Race,is a quick single player only mode,where the player races through one track. This an easy way to get money and new licenses. Multiplayer A race with other people. There are two types of multiplayer,local and online. Battle The objective,is not to be first,but to destroy your opponents with items and weapons. This mode is more like the PS1 Game Twisted Metal. Each racer,has 4 hearts,which if all 4 are depleted that racer is VERY,VERY,VERY quickly eliminated. Mission Mode Main Article: List of missions in Nicktoons: ALL-STARS RACING Tracks * Has to be bought Snail Cup: 1. SpongeBob: Downtown Bikini Bottom 2. Making Fiends: Clamburg Elementary* 3. TUFF Puppy: Lava Land* 4. The Fairly Odd Parents: Fairly Land Fanon Cup: 1. Y-Guy: Crazville Raceway 2. Nicky: Brandon's Lab* 3. Gray: Gray's Hometown 4. Hoops and Yoyo: Olympic Games* Nicktoons Cup: 1. SpongeBob SquarePants: Jellyfish Fields 2. Invader Zim: Conventia* 3. Danny Phantom: Amity Park 4.Legend of Korra: Republic City* Star Cup: 1. Penguins of Madagascar: Ceneteral Park Zoo* 2. Jimmy Neutron: Inside of Goddard* 3. El Tigre: Miracle City 4. The Fairly Odd Parents: Crocker's Lab* Characters *=Must be bought SpongeBob Kart: Krabby Patty Mobile: The vehicle from the movie. Signature Move: Queen Jellyfish Timmy Turner Kart: Wish Plane: A biplane with a wand and Cosmo and Wanda on it. Signature Move: Cosmo and Wanda: The two faries put spells on the other racers Vendetta* Kart: Fiend Car: A Fiend,that only says Vroom,and races on two wheels Signature Move: Grudge Call: Grudge comes,and destroys the other racers. Dudley Puppy Kart: TUFF Motorcycle Signature Move: Iron Mutt Y-Guy & Mango Kart: Y-Plane: A biplane shaped like a Y. Signature Move: Letter Attacks Nicky Kart: Turbo Stroller Signature Move: Super Goku Brandon* Kart: Blue Dasher Signature Move: Laser Turret Gray the Shrimp* Kart: Mecha-Shrimp Signature Move: Bob Bomb Hoops* Kart: Hallmark Hovercraft Signature Move: Yoyo Yoyo Yoyo* Kart: Yoyo-Cycle Signature Move: Hoops Hodown Zim* Kart: UFO Signature Move: GIR INVASION Danny Phantom Kart: Ghost Racer Signature Move: Scare! Korra* Kart: Fire Flash Signature Move: Avatar State Rico Kart: Penguin Plane Signature Move: Go Boom!! Jimmy Neutron Kart: Jet Bike Signature Move: Goddard Unleashed El Tigre* Kart: Flying Tiger Signature Move: Tiger Speed Rocko Kart: Rocko's Modern Kart Signature Move: Spunky Chase Items Krabby Patty: Boost. Jelly Bomb: An unpredictable projectile. Guided Fire: A projectile you can aim. Star: Allows you to preform your Signature Move. Fiend Potion: Increase your speed and strength for 15 seconds. Mango: A bowling ball like projectile,that talks! Laser Gun: Brandon's signature weapon. Comes with 3 bullets Liscenses Beginner: 0 XP Kid Racer: 100 XP Racer: 300 XP Super Speed: 500 XP Champion: 1000 XP Acheivements Beginner: Earn your first license. Racer: Earn your third license True Champion: Earn all of you licenses Speedy Snail: Complete the Grand Prix for the first time. Super Single: Win 10 Single Races Massive Multiplayer: Win 10 Multiplayer Races Triple Dipper: Win three times in a row in Single Race or Multiplayer Nicky!: Race as both Nicky and Brandon 10 times. Crazy Driver: Play as Y-Guy and Mango 20 times Fanatstic Five: Win five times in a row. Really Grand Prix: Complete all of the Grand Prix cups for the 1st time. All-Star: Use one characters signature move. All-Stars: Use ALL of the characters signature moves. Mission Man: Complete all missions. Rob would be proud: Beat the game 100% Gladiator: Win in Battle Mode 10 times. Nickelodeon: Race as every character. Category:Video games Category:Racing games